modzitytanifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Musa003/Rozdził 1 ,,Znalazłem cię"
Batman siedział w Batcave do tej pory nie moze namierzyć Robina.Tak długo już go nie ma ,że tracił nadzieje.Alfred przyniusł mu poranną gazetę.Otworzył na przypadkowej stronie i to co zobaczył było dla niego zdumieniem.Na stronie pisało-,,Młodzi Tytani znowu uratowali Jump City przed Hive." a pod spodem jeszcze dopisali-,,Młodzi tytani-Raven,Bestia,Cyborg,Starfire i Robin." natychmiast zadzwonił do Ligi i poprosił aby zajeli się Gotham City na jakiś czas.Wyruszył na spotkanie z swoim synem. *Robin* Walczyliśmy właśnie z robotami Slada.No dokładnie to tytani walczyli, ja starałem się walczyc z samym Sladem co nie było latwe.Wygrywał miał sporą przewagę.Wkońcu tytani opadali z sił.Nikt nie dawał juz rady ja starałem podnieść ich na duchu ,ale to nic nie dało roboty złapały ich i unieruchomiły.Ja sam nie dadwałem już rady ,przyjaciele patrzyli jak wróg mną pomiata.Wkońcu złapał mnie za szyje, podniusł do góry i przygwoździł do ściany.Rękami próbowałem go popchnąć ,ale był za silny. -Robinie co tak słabo?-zapytał.Ja odp. mu tylko gniewnym spojrzeniem-Dobrze przyszłem tylko po jedno,musze wiedzieć kim jesteś.Tytani patrzcie uważnie zrobie coś czego Robin nie zrobił przez ten was długi czas znajomości.Wyjawie jego największą tajemnicę,tożsamość.-jego ręka kierowala się w strone mojej twarzy impulsowo ją cofałem choć była za mną ściana.Nagle otoczył nas cień.Wiedziałem czyj on jest.Wkońcu przez szybe w dachu wleciał on.Batman ten ,od którego uciekłem,uwolniłem sie od niego.Myślałem ,że mnie już nigdy nie znajdzie a jednak zrobił to zjawił się choć tego nie chciałem.Natychmiast zaatakował Slada uwalniając mnie przy tym ,padłem na kolana łapałem powietrze ,któregozaczynało mi brakować.Uwolniłem tytanów i wspólnie pokonaliśmy roboty.Batman dalej walczył z moim wrogiem.Popisywał sie robił sztuczki ,których mnie uczył i te ,których nie umiałem.Zawsze to robił pomimo ponad 5 lat znajomości dalej pokazywał mi ,że zamoło umiem.Tytai patrzyli na niego jak na zbawieni e Besti ślinaz buzi ciekła,zaśmiałem sie pod nosem.Wkońcu Slade wycofał się.Tytani i Batman pojechaliśmy do wieży mój ojczym proponowł abym pojechał z nim ,ale wsiadłem na motor i ruszyłem w strone domu rozmyślając co on mi zrobi za tą ucieczkę.Wkońcu prawie rok minął.Gdy dojechaliśmy do wieży weszliśmy do salonu ja siedziałem w ciemnym kącie pokoju a tytani na sofie Batman oczywiscie stał.Cyborg zaczął: -Co Cię do nas sprowadza.Bo przecież legenda bohaterów nie przyjeżdrza tu ot tak?-zapytał-No to mów ciekawi jesteśmy. -Przyjechałem odwiedzić syna.-odpowiedział-Uciekł odemnie prawie rok temu i dopiero co udało mi się go namierzyć. -A jak ma na imię znamy w tym miesćie każdego pomożemy ci szukać-powiedziała Gwiazdka. -Nie trzeba już go znalazłem.-Odp.na same te słowa ciarki mnie przeszły.-Siedzi tam w kącie.-mówił ja tylko splotłem ręce i udawałem ,ze nie słyszę.-Robinie wiem ,że tam jesteś nie ukrywaj się. Wyszłem z cienia tytani nie rozumieli o co chodzi myśleli przecież ,że mam rodzinę no i mam.Jest nią Batman Batgirl i Alfred. -Przepraszam Batmanie ,ale Robin jest twoim synem?-zapytał BB-przecież Robin nie mugł uciec.W dzień naszego poznania miał patrol , więc....-Bestia mówił mnie zrobio się ich żal bo ich okłamałem. -Robin was okłamał.-żekł nietpoerz krótko i na temat.-Tylko dlaczego pytajcie jego-Jego kamienna maska dalej nie opadła. -A co miałem powiedzieć.Hej jestem Robin syn Batmana właśnie od niego uciekłem bo chciałem poszukać wolności.Jaby to brzmiało?-zapytałem-A po zatym miałem wtedy inne zmartwienia! -To nic nie zmienia synu.-odpowiedział-Okłamałeś własnych przyjaciół. -Nigdy nie byłem twoim synem a ty moim ojcem-Powiedziałem i wyszedłem do mojego pokoju zostawiając ich w totalnym osłupieniu.Wszedłem do mojego pokoju na komodzie stało zdjęcie moich rodziców.Tęskniłem nie radze sobie bez nich,po ich śmierci zawalił mi sie cały świat.Postanowiłem napisać coś w moim dzienniku Robina,otworzyłem sejf i ...nie było go ktoś go ukradł byłem przerażony tam były wszystkie moje tajemnice.Wkońcu zadzwonił mój komunikator odebrałem to co usłyszałem było okropne.... *Starfire* Robin zachował sie okropnie wobec Batmana.Wkońcu zawył alarm Robin się nie pojawił.Dziwne zawsze pierwszy przybiega do komputera.Dobra wyruszyliśmy na miejsce ,ale nikogo już nie było. Wyruszyliśmy do wieży Robin pewnie już spał.Zdziwiło mnie jego zachowanie przecież on nie ominął jeszcze zadnej misji.Poszłam spać dalej rozmyślając o moim ukochanym. Te kradzieze trwały już tydzień za każdym razem nie zdążyliśmy przyjść a miejsce a Robina z nami nie było.Wkońcu zauważylismy złodzieja i ruszylismy za nim w pościg.Dotarliśmy do ciemnego pokoju na środku stał.......(wredny Polsat) Robin. -Robinie co tu robisz?-zapytałam on natomiast odwrócił sie w nasa strone podniósł rękę w której trzymał pistolet zwrócony w moją strone.-Robin co ty robisz prosze powiedz co się dzieje?-mówia już skruszonym głosem. -Synu co to ma znaczyć czemu to robisz-Batman też kompletnie zdumiony zapytał. -Bo musze,niechce ,ale jestem zmuszony.-odpowiedział-On mi każe. -Kto-zapytał batman pełen nadzieji ,ze to tylko głupi żart. -Ja-rozległ sie głos za Robinem-znalazłem coś ważnego dla tej tu osoby-wskazał na Roba-Więc mamy pewien układ on pomaga mi a ja nie wyjawiam jego sekretów-W tym momencie podniósł czarny dziennik. -Musze przepraszam-Mówił z pod jego maski zaczeły kapać łzy-Mam zabić tytanów zaczynając od ciebie Star,przeraszam-powiedział. -No to strzelaj nie boje się śmierci-odp-Strzelaj zdrajco!!!!!!!!-krzyknełam ja takze miałam łzy w oczach. Robin patrzył na nas zalany łzami ja zamknełam oczyi czekałam na śmierć.Jednak nic nie poczułam ani nie usłyszałam.Otworzyłam powoli oczy Robin dalej stał w tym samym miejscu z pistoletem zwruconym w moja strone w ręce a tytani i Batman walczyli ze Sladem próbując odebrać mu dziennik , ja postanowłam pogadać z ukochanym. -Robinie prosze nie rób tego nie jesteś taki-powiedziałam-Nie musisz tego robić tylko daj sobie pomóc. -Nie podchodź!!!!!!Musze inaczej on zrobi krzywde mojej rodzienie Alfredowi Barbarze i moim dziadkom.Nie chce tego ja ich kocham.-krzyczał. -Robinie strzelaj juz-Krzyknał Slade,spojrzałam na Robina tzrymał pistolet przy swojej głowie celując w cam mózg.Co on robi chce się zabić!!!-Robin co ty robisz-Slade zdumiały patrzył na to co szykuje lider. Batman zabrał zeszyt Sladowi i wybuchł go swoim Batarangiem. -Wykonuje polecenie mam wyeliminować tytanów a ja jestem ich liderem!!!!-powiedział-Więc jestem im bardziej potrzrebny. -Ty niewdzieczny mały....... -Jak nazywasz mojego syna hamuj się-Bat kopną Slada w jego za przeproszeniem morde,ten tylko upadł i szybko wypuścił na nas roboty. Robina już nie było musiał uciec. *Robin* Slade ciągną mie za ręke ja szłem z spuszczoną głową.Wkońcu pociągnął mnie do przodu i rzucił na ziemię -Co ty wyrabiasz smarkaczu-krzyknął i kopnął mnie z całem siły w brzuch aż usłyszałem łamiące sie kości.-Miałeś ją zabic a nie siebie!!! -Nie moge ich skrzywdzić,nie dam rady-Odpowiedziałem ,ten tylko mnie podniusł i zaczą mnie martretować.Z mojej wargi ciekła krew a moje żebra były połamane.Próbowałem się bronić ,ale byłem za słaby.-Oj Robinie widzisz bez tytanów nic nie znaczysz,bez Batmana jesteś tylko dzieckiem w zabawnym stroju.-powiedział-A ja zakonczę jego żałosne życie. -Nie puki my ci nie pozwolimy-Batman jak zwykle miał efektowne wejscie-Nie będziesz nazywał Robina słabym ,jest silny chłopak z ogromnym talentem-BAt pierwszy raz mnie pochwalił. Slade pociągnął mnie do siebie i przyłożył pistolet do głowy.Byłem przerażony nie mam siły by sie bronić a psychopatyczny i chory świr przykłada mi splówę do łba.I co mam teraz robić przeciez tylko tytani i ojczym sie ruszą a po mnie.A może śmierć jest najlepszym rozwiązaniem.Rozglądnołem sie wokół siebie obok na s stała cysterna z bendzynął szybkim ruchem rzucilem się na Slada i zabrałem mu pistolet. -Uciekajcie-krzyknałem to przyjaciół -Ale Robinie my cię nie zosta.... -TO NIE PROŚBA TYLKO ROZKAZ.JUŻ WIAĆ-krzyknąłem przyjaciele i ojczym wybiegli z fabryki ja popatrzyłem na Slada z cwanym uśmieszkiem i wystrzeliłem jeden pocisk w stronę cysterny ,która mimowolnie natychmiast wybuchła poczułem ciepło.... *Starfire* Zobaczyliśmy wybuch jak na zawołanie rozpłakałam się próbowałam wejśc do środka ,ale Cyborg mnie powtrzymywał ,krzyczałam aby mnie puścił musze uratować Robina!!!!!!!Ja go kocham nie moge go teraz stracić.Po około 10minutach płakania i mojego rzucania się.Z płomiei wychodziła jakaś postać mysleliśmy ,ze to Slade ,ale to był on szedł chwiejnym krokiem ledwo trzymają cie na nogach ale był to on.Robin.Podbiegliśmy do niego on odrazu zemdlał był wycięczony zaniesliśmy go do Skrzydła szpitalnego i opatrywalismy jego rany. Gdy rozmawialiśmy usłyszeliśmy długie piczenie popatrzylismy na łóżko lidera on odpinał sie od aparatury. -Robin!!!-krzyknełam i go przytuliłam on syknął z bólu ale odwzajemnił uścisk.-Tak się balismy ,ze zginołeś. Po paru dniach Btman opuścił wieże niestety robin jeszcze sie z nim nie pogodził.Jego rany goiły sie w szybkim tepie.A ja cieszyłam sie ,ze jeszcze nic straconego na moją miłosć z liderem. Sorry że tak dlugo mnie ie było.n thumb|400px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach